A Pre-Semi-Formal Rendezvous
by HotPocketeer
Summary: Lucas Friar is dating the most wonderful boy in the entire universe, and if it was up to him, everyone would know that. But for now, he's alright with just having those special moments alone with the one he loves. (Larkle)


"So, did I mention how _hot_ I think you look with your new style?"

Lucas Friar gave a cocky smile as he leaned down to kiss his best friend, Farkle Minkus. In between classes, the two of them had snuck off to the storage closet to have their daily make-out. It had been months since they had started doing this, months since they had realized that their feelings for each other went far beyond platonic affection and decided to embrace that. They had gotten pretty good at pretending that they were nothing more than friends when they were out in public. Riley and Maya, along with everybody else, didn't have the slightest clue about their true feelings for each other.

Farkle smiled shyly and looked down at the ground, refusing to meet Lucas's gaze. "Of course, I'll admit that I sometimes miss the way you used to dress, I always thought your turtlenecks were super adorable." Lucas tapped on Farkle's chin to get him to look up before pulling him into another kiss.

Lucas wasn't sure what had made him develop these kinds of feelings for his geeky best friend, but there was just something about Farkle that made him seem so irresistable to Lucas. If it were up to him, the two of them would be more open about their relationship, and everyone in the whole school would know that they were much more than just friends. Lucas wanted to be able to show off his lover, but he understood that Farkle wasn't ready to tell everyone else yet.

"Hey, are you going to Semi-Formal on Friday?"

Lucas pulled away from Farkle and moved over a bit, sitting down on one of the boxes situated in the corner of the small closet. Farkle cocked his head to the side and bit his lip, knowing exactly what Lucas was implying with his sudden question. "Well, yeah. I was thinking of maybe asking Maya or something, though. You should probably ask Riley if she wants to go with you. I bet that'll make her super happy."

Lucas chewed on his nail, suddenly unable to meet Farkle's gaze. "Oh, it's just that I thought…" He stopped himself in his tracks and sighed. "You know what? Nevermind, I guess I'll ask Riley or something. Yeah, I'm sure that'll make her really super happy. Good idea, buddy."

Farkle smiled half-heartedly and moved closer to Lucas, pulling his lips up to meet with his, and for a moment, it made Lucas forget about how much he wished that he could go to the dance with Farkle instead of Riley, and show off his amazing boyfriend to the rest of the class. For a moment, it made him think that as long as the two of them could continue to do this in the storage closet, everything would be alright. As long as he remembed that Farkle loved him, that was all that mattered.

"Do you remember that time that Riley kissed you on the subway?"

Lucas looked up to see that Farkle was looking down at him, their lips just inches apart. "When I saw her kissing you that time, I felt _really_ jealous. That was the time when I realized that I liked you, because it was then that I realized that rather than wanting to kiss Riley, I wanted to kiss you."

Lucas grabbed Farkle by the collar and pulled him in, his senses going into overdrive. "Well, I'm glad that the two of us get to kiss like this now. Even if nobody else in the world knows that I'm kissing the most wonderful boy in the entire universe, I'm still glad that we do this. Even if I don't get to take you to the dance and show you off to everybody who's there, I'm glad that we get this time to do this, all alone. Because I'll be happy to keep all of this our little secret until you feel ready to come out."

And in the end, Lucas realized that that was all that mattered.

* * *

 _This was originally just going to be some PWP, but then I got thinking about how cool it would be if Lucas and Farkle were kind of having this secret affair. I imagine that Lucas would be the one that would be very open with his sexuality, while Farkle would be the one who's more insecure about it. Either way, I think these two are super cute and they had a lot of moments in "Girl Meets Yearbook", which I just loved._


End file.
